Daanahlin
by Emeraldfiresnake
Summary: Before Luke is a Jedi he meets a young girl. He helps her escape Hoth in the evacuation, and the next time they meet things will be quite interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm only having a little fun. No harm done right!?!  
  
Summary: The daughter of General Rieekan is evacuated from Hoth. Her background makes it imperative to reach her new home before anyone realizes what she is. Before leaving Hoth she encounters the future Jedi, Luke Skywalker, and even though he doesn't know what she is he can still feel their connection. She must hide her identity as much as possible until she can reach her new guardian on Coruscant and fulfill the destiny of her race.  
  
Side Note: I need a beta reader badly. You have to be extremely patient, and willing to not only proof read, but also give storyline input as a kind of muse. I would also like it to be someone that is well versed in all of the movies to cut down on plot mistakes. If no one answers me then I will discontinue this story. Contact me at Emeraldfiresnake@lycos.com if you are interested.  
  
Daanahlin  
  
Chapter 1 Free for the moment  
  
Luke noticed her out of the corner of his eye as he made his way through the ice corridors of the rebel base on Hoth. The evacuation order had been given, but it seemed that the little girl had been forgotten in the confusion. In the back of his mind he vaguely remembered her being at the General's side a more than one dinner, and after a moments thought he knew she was his daughter.  
  
They were under attack, and from the looks of things they weren't going to be able to do anything but evacuate. Luke knew without a doubt that she would be left behind to die if he didn't take her to the transport. He knelt down beside her and reached out to take her hand in his as he spoke softly hoping he wouldn't frighten her any more than she already was, "it's alright Miss Rieekan. I'll take you to the transport. I know your father would want you to be safely away from here even if he has to stay."  
  
She stopped shaking, and the tears that had been coursing down her gentle face had abated. She looked up with wide eyes after a moment, and Luke inhaled audibly at the sight of her eyes. They were a color he had never seen in a human before or any other species for that matter. Violet hardly described it. The word itself seemed dull and completely inadequate when used to characterize their beauty.  
  
Stunning was the only proper word for them, and they reminded him of his youth when the sun was completely set on the horizon and night was finally descending upon the desert landscape. The many shades of purple, violet, cobalt, and midnight blue swirled in his mind, and it was the only time he could remember in his life that he had seen beauty that could compare.  
  
He stared so long that the girl blushed, and made a feeble attempt at retrieving her hand from him when he was brought back from the past. He then noticed that she was as a whole just as stunning as her eyes, and he found himself blushing just as much as she was from the lustful thoughts he couldn't seem to quell in his mind. 'She's just a child,' he thought to himself, but still he found that she mesmerized him.  
  
Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, Luke smiled his most welcoming smile, and pulled the girl gently to her feet. There were no more words spoken. Luke was quiet sure that he wouldn't be able to form coherent sentences at that point anyway so they made there way silently to the transport, and he ushered her on taking one last moment to look at the beautiful girl that was sure to haunt his dreams for some time. He hoped it would not be the last time he would see her as he turned away setting a quick pace toward the Millennium Falcon to say his goodbye's to Solo before setting out for the battle ahead.  
  
~~oo0O0oo~~  
  
The transport landed at a refueling station that was unknown to Nanya as she gazed through the small window at the endless sea of clouds. She had never seen anything so beautiful before in her life, and for a moment she hoped she could stay there for a while, but she knew that wouldn't happen. Several of the Rebel ground crew that had survived the attack with her in the first transport was looking on her with hungry eyes, and she attempted to hide as much of her body as possible from their sight.  
  
It was reported hours before that the second transport holding her father had not made it through, and she was now an orphan. Being only eleven years old, and of her specific decent she had know for some time that if she were ever put in such a vulnerable position she would need to make her way to Coruscant as quickly as possible. The name and address of the woman she would entrust her life to be stowed away in a secure pocket among the few things she had brought with her.  
  
She felt grateful in that moment that her heritage was not widely known to the rebels, as she was now dependant upon them to get her to her destination without delay. The longer she was in the open and vulnerable among strangers the more likely it was that someone would recognize who, or more importantly what she happened to be, and take her for their own. A young woman close to what she had assumed her mother would be in age passed by, and Nanya latched onto her in the hope that she would take pity, and keep her safe from the droves of men that would want to possess her until they reached Coruscant.  
  
Nanya never made eye contact. It was a rule that she hardly ever broke, and it always amused her a bit at the way others reacted to her when she raised her unique eyes to theirs. The woman she had chosen was not an acceptation. She stood in awe of the girl before her, and agreed to care for her and protect her as if she were her own child. Nanya understood in that moment why her father had insisted that she keep her eyes downcast at all times. A child did not understand or need such power over others. It was lucky that Nanya was much more mature than her years suggested.  
  
They left the station shortly after refueling, and the ship made it's way across the galaxy toward a remote location that the rebel's had procured for just this type of event. They had not landed a day when the woman, named Fiona, set to delivering Nanya to Coruscant as soon as possible.  
  
They had no trouble throughout the entire trip, which Nanya was grateful for. She made sure that she was never actually seen, but all the time knowing that if someone knew what to look for she would be recognized easily. The fact that her kind were almost extinct was helpful, but a fully trained Jedi would recognizer her and most likely take her in an instant.  
  
As she stepped off the ship onto the platform Nanya slipped her dainty hand into the pocket just inside her voluminous full length hooded robes to remove the worn but well cared for card that explained exactly where she was to go and who she was to see. Fiona laid a hand upon her shoulder in a comforting gesture and smiled warmly as those amazing eyes once again captured her. "This way, Nanya. We'll have you home in no time."  
  
Nanya was lucky again that her temporary guardian had not been from Coruscant because if she were then she was sure Fiona would not be so acquiescent about taking her to this particular destination. As it were, Fiona was from a different system, and this were her first visit to the capital so they were off quickly, taking in as many of the sights they could along the way.  
  
They took a taxi from the platform to the address on Nanya's small slip of paper. The driver gave them both slightly odd looks and then shrugged it off, what business was it of his who went there anyway. The trip just to the quadrant they requested would be over an hour so they stayed on the highest level for long distance traffic. Even though most of the buildings were unidentifiable from the air the dome of the old senate was still recognizable as well as a few others the Federation had built for their own dictatorship over the years.  
  
It had been late evening when they landed so now with darkness falling on the city all of the lights and vid screens glowed a rainbow of color across the landscape. Too soon it seemed the trip was over, and they descended to the lower levels of traffic before coming to a stop in front of what would be considered by any normal person to be a mansion of considerable size.  
  
The doors were tall as well as broad, but projected a kind of warmth and welcome that only real wood could give. Real wood on a planet with no trees was a rarity, and it projected exactly how wealthy the inhabitants were without making them seem snobbish to the others that lived around them. Nanya shyly walked up to the ornately carved oak door, and knocked softly. She could hear the knock amplified on the inside through the door and waited for an answer. She was not kept waiting long.  
  
Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Flames will be ignored. If you don't like it then don't read it.  
  
Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm only having a little fun. No harm done right!?!  
  
Summary: The daughter of General Rieekan is evacuated from Hoth. Her background makes it imperative to reach her new home before anyone realizes what she is. Before leaving Hoth she encounters the future Jedi, Luke Skywalker, and even though he doesn't know what she is he can still feel their connection. She must hide her identity as much as possible until she can reach her new guardian on Coruscant and fulfill the destiny of her race.  
  
Daanahlin  
  
Chapter 2 Who am I  
  
There was a pause before the door opened, and Nanya was certain that who ever opened the door would not be surprised by what they found. There was a soft crack of an old fashioned lock being released, and the door slid open to reveal a young girl covered from head to toe in a white cloak almost identical to the one Nanya was wearing accept her face was shrouded in a semi transparent veil letting the shape of her face through, but nothing else. A curious smile showed through, and with only a softly spoken "come in" they were ushered into the foyer.  
  
The soft click of the door closing sounded like thunder in the large marble encased room as it echoed off every wall. Smooth white covered every surface, and clean was an understatement. Immaculate would be the only proper description, and the warmth of the wood doors faded as the cold perfection and sheer emptiness of this too large space seeped into their bodies.  
  
They followed the girl through the next set of doors into a large sitting area. There were windows that spanned the full height and width of the far wall showing a pristine garden showcasing a rare collection of tea roses. They were all blooming at once and the sight was breath taking. The room they were in had two story-vaulted ceilings, and the warm summer colors of the garden were used in its decoration making the room seem more an extension of garden than a separate space. The girl ushered them in and showed them where to sit before exiting silently through doors to the left leaving them alone.  
  
Classical music played softly in the background, and Nanya felt as if she were safe for the first time since her mother had died all those years ago. She honestly hadn't even realized it until this very moment. She sat back on the couch noticing idly that the fabric covering it was a soft white covered in wisteria blooms matching the ones blooming on the far wall of the garden. Looking around proved to her that each piece of furniture was matched to something in the garden in some way but it was not over done. Elegant was what came to mind as she noticed some of the more thought out details.  
  
Her mind kept drifting as they waited, and she found herself surprised when an older yet attractive woman cleared her throat softly, and then sat down across from them. What she said to her shocked her to the core.  
  
"I have been expecting you for some time now Nanya. I am so glad you made it here safely. Your mother and I were quite close, and she confided in me a number of times about your welfare if something were to happen to her. When I heard of her death you might imagine how upset I was not only to loose her, but also to find you had disappeared shortly after. It is truly a blessing for you to be here today. Were you told anything about why you were to come here or any details about me at all?"  
  
Nanya's shock faded away quickly, and was soon over come with curiosity though not forgetting to be cautious. She hadn't been told anything from her parents, but she knew that it was important to get Fiona out before any of her secrets were revealed. They were still practically strangers after all and she might try to lay some sort of claim on her if it turned out she was valuable. "My mother only gave me a card with the name Madame Hera and this address on it with instructions that I was to come here if anything were to happen to her. When she died father forbade me from leaving him so I stayed, but when he died I knew it was time to come here. Fiona was kind enough to assist me on my journey since there are a few things about me that seem to be troublesome." She hoped bringing up Fiona was enough of a hint.  
  
It was, thankfully, and the two women talked for a bit before Fiona was politely escorted out with full passage to where ever she wished. The goodbyes were short, and Nanya sat down again hoping that the answers she had longed for would finally come.  
  
Madame Hera gave her a knowing smile before she began. "Now, where to begin."  
  
And so the day slipped away as Nanya listened intently as her background was explained, and her purpose made clear. Exausted wasn't even close to what she felt when she was ushered into what would become her home indefinitely, and she made quick use of the bath before allowing herself to completely relax and truly rest.  
  
Feeling better than she had in a long time, Nanya woke the next morning fully rested and excited about her training. She hopped out of bed with a quiet giggle and bounced gracefully to her wardrobe where she stood for a moment taking pause before slowly opening the doors to peek inside. Since the day she was born her mother had dressed her in white and only white. She had never worn any other color. Even after she was gone her father had insisted that she keep wearing it without explanation. As the light fell on her new robes she was completely giddy. Nearly tearing the first one her hand touched as she pulled it from the wardrobe, Nanya bounced toward the full-length mirror in the corner of her spacious bedroom. Breathless with anticipation she slipped not so gracefully out of her white night dress and slid smoothly into the pale pink hooded robe.  
  
She was in awe of her own reflection. She had always thought of herself as pale and washed out with little beauty not counting her stunning eyes, but with seeing her reflection for the first time in a robe with color she knew she had been wrong. The pink brought out the soft rose of her cheeks and lips as well as the soft gold of her skin. For the first time in her life she was happy with what she saw in the mirror.  
  
What had been explained the day before had only been the tip of the iceberg according to Madame Hera. The reason her mother had insisted she wear white had been because she was an untrained, unclaimed, virgin under the age of 15. According to the Daanahlin laws from thousands of years ago anyone that fell under all of these conditions was to wear white and white only until training began. Even with the freeing of slaves when the Republic was formed the Daanahlin laws had stayed in place. They were slaves for a reason, and always well cared for by their masters.  
  
Nanya contemplated that for a moment. "I'm a slave..." she whispered to no one in particular. The moment passed, and she pushed it to the back of her mind knowing that their were other much more important things to think about right then, and plenty of time to contemplate such things in the future.  
  
oo0O0oo  
  
Breakfast was interesting. She had never imagined that so many people lived in this house. It was more like a hotel with restaurant size dining room filled with men and women of all ages. Almost all of them seemed to be discussing Nanya in one way or another, and she was grateful Madam Hera had provided her with a matching veil to cover her face like the girl she had met the day before.  
  
She ate quietly, sharing a table with three other girls that wore similar robes to her own without the veil. They watched her surreptitiously throughout the meal, and when she was about to stand from her seat the girl sitting to her right spoke to her quietly. "Are you really half?"  
  
Nanya smiled faintly behind her veil in relief. She was glad that they were only curious. It fed her hopes of finally being able to have friends. This was where she belonged, and these were her people. A weight over her heart that had been there since her mother's death was gradually starting to lift.  
  
"Yes. My mother was the only one to survive the fires of the laboratory and training facility on Alderaan. According to Madame Hera my mother was the secret reason Lord Vader destroyed Alderaan recently. He sought out as many of our kind as he could and destroyed them. The fact that my mother, a pure blood Daanahlin had escaped his wrath angered him. She was considered to be a threat to his plans for destruction of the Jedi. I think in the end he succeeded in killing all of the pure bloods including my mother. If he hadn't burned the Compound then my mother would have been bound to a Jedi, enabling her to live as long as he did, but through her life debt she was bound to my father. In the end she did not survive. Madame Hera says that I am luck my life debt is to a Jedi. If he wasn't then my fate would be the same as that of my mother."  
  
The other girls looked at her in awe as she spoke and when she was finished the silence stretched. They ate quietly for the rest of the meal, each wondering how to break down the wall that seemed to be standing between them.  
  
As they were leaving the table one of the three girls approached Nanya timidly before speaking, "I'm only 1/8th. I'm considered Daanahlin, but Madame says that I am to willful to be considered for choosing. I am more human than she had hoped when she took me in. I can feel why she is so excited about you though. Of all the slaves I've met old and young, you are different. There is power in you that they will all want. Your children will be very powerful. You must be careful.  
  
"Jedi come secretly all the time to choose from the new ones or take one of us that has reached maturity. Madame will protect you, but you must make sure they never trap you or corner you. If they take your virginity then the life debt claim is forfeit. There are those that you would not want to be bound to. There is one in particular. He will want you. I know it. He's been waiting for one that has what you have. None of us like him so we will help you hide, but he is powerful. It will be difficult."  
  
Nanya listened intently to all of what the girl said. She felt so safe here, and to think that someone could get to her suddenly terrified her. Her whole life had been about hiding from those that might hurt her. Even when she didn't know what she was it was always made clear that she had to be kept from certain people. It was a relief to know that these girls would help her even if only to hide her when she needed to be hidden.  
  
"Thank you. I don't really understand everything that's happening right now, it's all so sudden. I really needed to know I'm not alone here. I...I'm just glad you accept me. I've always been different. I've never really had any friends before..."  
  
The other girl took her hand and squeezed it gently to let her know she understood. "We're all different, but you're one of us now so you don't ever have to be alone again. I'm Sarah. We'll be taking all of our classes together since we're the same age and at the same level so we'll be together a lot. I'll make sure you're safe."  
  
Sarah gave her hand one more squeeze, and then pulled her over to introduce the other two girls. Their names were Issabeau and Kirei. They were both polite, and much more suitable to be slaves than Sarah and Nanya was beginning to see why Sarah would have a hard time.  
  
It didn't take long for the four of them to become close friends. Classes began immediately, and Nanya learned quickly that being a slave did not mean that she was going to be ignorant. It was made clear from the beginning that she was to be her master's companion throughout life. Jedi were no allowed wives or any traditional form of family so she would essentially be her master's lover, wife, friend, companion, and fill any other role he might desire. These things would include serving all of her master's needs, but since the Daanahlin were engineered to be monogamous as well as obedient the relationship would definitely be lasting. There were other details of the Daanahlin that she hadn't learned yet, but it was clear that what ever they were they would only add to the fact that when she is claimed by her master, they would be together for the rest of his life.  
  
End of chapter 2 Feedback is appreciated. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; I'm only having a little fun. No harm done right!?!

**Summary:** The daughter of General Rieekan is evacuated from Hoth. Her background makes it imperative to reach her new home before anyone realizes what she is. Before leaving Hoth she encounters the future Jedi, Luke Skywalker, and even though he doesn't know what she is he can still feel their connection. She must hide her identity as much as possible until she can reach her new guardian on Coruscant and fulfill the destiny of her race.

**Daanahlin **

Chapter 3 No, for so many reasons

School was going well for Nanya. Six months had now passed relatively quickly as she focused on her work. Things had settled down for the most part in the first few weeks when everyone had been given the chance to meet the purest living unclaimed Danaahlin. She had also been informed shortly after her arrival that her father had in fact survived, and was working just as hard as ever for the Alliance against the Empire.

Though she knew he was alive she was hesitant about letting him know of her presence on Corusant. Madame Hera had promised to protect her even if it meant from her own father since it was obvious that he was unable to grasp what it truly is to be Daanahlin. Nanya was quite certain that if he were to find her he would do the right thing and leave her there.

What was foremost on her mind was the arrival of several Jedi Knights the night before. Sarah had come to here late in the evening during her studying to warn her of their arrival. It was the first visit from any Jedi since her arrival, and she was frightened by their presence especially since the one Sarah and the others had warned her about had been one of the ones to arrive.

This Jedi was definitely one to be feared. His name was Eric DeWinter, with the height of well over six foot, and shoulders broad enough to give him a look of power and strength that was not common for a Jedi. It was rumored that even though his size seemed a hinderance that he was lithe and skillful with his light saber and a master of the force. His age wasn't known, but it was estimated that he was in his 40's making him way to old and extremely unsuitable for any of the young ladies in the house and especially Nanya since she was not quite 12 yet.

The four girls had been nearly inseperable over the past months since she had arrived, and were commonly seen together throughout the house so Nanya's abscense did not go unnoticed. The first morning went smoothly with only a few random comments about her absence, but when she didn't show for dinner the rumors began to circulate rampantly until everyone knew she was missing and had heard someone's opinion as to why.

With all of the noise about this one girl it was a wonder Eric didn't ask about her sooner, but he waited until breakfast of the next morning to ask about her. The second he was told he shot a blazing look of hatred at the three girls sitting a few tables down that couldn't be ignored. No matter what the rumors said he knew exactly why the girl was hiding all the sudden, and it made him all the more determined to find her and see if the rumors about her were all they were cracked up to be. After all he had waited a long time for such a prize to fall into his hands and he would be damned before he would let her slip away if she turned out to be what he was looking for, life debt or no life debt.

oo0O0oo

Nanya hadn't eaten anything all day. The snacks that Sarah had brought her had only lasted through dinner the night before, and they had not gotten around to bringing her anything today like they had told her they would. She hadn't wanted to leave her room with the risk of running into any of the Jedi that were here so she had waited well into the night to sneak down to the kitchen and snatch something to eat. She felt weak and a bit lightheaded since it had been more than 24 hours since her last meal, and it had only been a meager one consisting of an apple and what was left of a small loaf of bread.

If she had been strong and alert she might have seen the situation as a trap and might not have stumbled right into it, but hunger is a strong instinct able to blind one who has rarely been without one. As she tiptoed silently into the kitchen she opened the door just enough to let her slim body fit through. She slipped passed it only to turn around suddenly as it was forcibly slammed shut behind her. The lights were then flicked on blinding Nanya enough to let her attacker catch her by the wrists and back her against the wall nearest the door.

Nanya gasped in pain as her back made contact hard against the wall then winced as her head followed hitting with a dull thud. Her head was swimming from the combination of hitting the wall, fear, surprise, and the underlying hunger. Her eyes fluttered open as a shadow overtook her blocking the harsh white of the lights. She was still unable to focus her vision when her brain finally caught up with the now, and she realized that the blurry shadow in front of her was holding her against the wall and was the reason she was there.

Suddenly Nanya stiffened with fear, and closed her eyes against what she knew she would soon be able to see clearly. She knew who was holding her, and she knew now why her friends hadn't been able to bring her food. She had been set up, and she had walked right into his trap. The one man she had wanted above all others to avoid and she had all but walked into his hands. She felt his grip on her wrists loosen and one of his hands trailed up her arm slowly as if in a caress all the way over her shoulder to stop at her neck. With one thumb Nanya felt him lift her face to look into his, and she felt warm clean breath whisper over her lips for a moment.

It seemed right then that everything around her had frozen with her. There wasn't a sound to be heard in all of the room, and even though all she wanted to do was run she was unable to do so.

"Open your eyes for me," were the words spoken, but they were more felt then heard at this proximity, and she knew in that moment that if she was not rescued from this man that she would be claimed this very night. With as much hesitation as she could muster against following a direct order she kept her eyes closed. "Willful..." The man chuckled and then made the demand to see her eyes again. This time she could not refuse, the slave in her obeying even when she wanted to defy.

She let her eyes meet liquid blue and watched entranced as they widened slightly then dialated drastically letting her know that the situation had just gone from bad to worse. She felt his shuttering breath against her face, and wondered if it would be painful when he took her just before she felt his lips against hers. The hand on her neck slipped under her hood and into her hair as the other made it's way around her waist to pull her small frame against his. Nanya had never felt so small before in all her life. Even in some of her earliest memories she had never felt so small. The kiss was gentle, but it was definitely the kiss of a man laying claim and not one of romance or love.

This was the sort of kiss she had been expecting from her master, just not so soon, and definitely not with the man before her. Just as she was about to give up hope of escape and as the kiss began to deepen there was a subtle sound behind them letting them know someone else was in the room. Eric opened his eyes suddenly and stepped away slightly, but didn't let go of Nanya.

Madam Hera was standing in the middle of the kitchen as if she had used the side entrance to enter, and looked at both of them as if she had expected to find them like this but disapproved of the position she found them in regaurdless of her expectations. She lifted her arms to cross them just under her chest lifted one eyebrow signaling that she was waiting for an explaination.

"Madam I have made my choice. This Daanahlin is perfect. I could not have asked for more. I would like to claim her as soon as possible so that she may begin her secondary training immediately. I don't want to be away from her anymore than I have to."

He stood confidently with Nanya held close to him letting Madam Hera know that he had no intention of changing his mine. There was a long moment of silence, and Nanya could feel that there was a power struggle of sorts going on without the use of words right over her head.

"Eric, you have already been shown the girls that were available to you. Since this one was not present I had thought you would understand that she is not available."

Eric stiffened slightly but it only seemed to stengthen his resolve. "She is not claimed, and she is definitely Daanahlin so I don't see why I shouldn't claim her. She is the only one I want, and I always get what I want. You know how long I have waited for one like her and I am a patient man, but I must insist that I lay my claim this night."

Fire erupted in Madam Hera's beautiful black eyes, and for the first time Nanya understood why everyone treated her with not only respect but a reverence usually only reserved for someone with great power. It was now obvious that Madam Hera had great power and was able to hide it well until it was needed.

"You will unhand her now Eric. This is my house you are in and by right she is mine so you are holding my property. If she weren't bound by her life debt under Daanahlin law then I would definitely allow you the chance to buy her, but she is not free, and I am not free to do so at this time. I have known you a long time Eric, and I think you are smart enough to know better than to burn this bridge so if you know what's best for you, you will let her go right now."

Slowly Nanya was released from Eric's powerful grip, and allowed to move away. She made her way slowly to Madam Hera hiding behind her from the angry Jedi before them.

"Now Eric, I know this is frustrating, and I will definitely make sure that you are taken care of for the rest of your stay, but you must understand that she is not available. You will respect my rules, and do as I command in my house or there will be consequences, and you wouldn't want to force me into doing anything rash would you?" There was a short pause before Eric shook his head, and Madam Hera Continued, "I'm glad we understand each other. Now I know you've been torturing this poor girls friends all day and I must insist that you stop that as well."

Eric looked insulted before a guilty look crossed his face. "I only wanted to know what all the fuss was about Madam. There was talk of little else tonight at dinner or the night before. She is definitely worth the talk though. She is without a doubt the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. If she becomes available I want to be the first to know. You know that I would take care of her properly."

Madam Hera sighed, and Nanya whimpered quietly behind her. "Yes, I know you would, and if she is freed you will be the first to know. Now it is getting late so I bid you both goodnight, and I shall see you in the morning." She gave a pointed look at Nanya about seeing her as well, and turned, leaving the room swiftly through the side entrance from which Nanya had guessed she came.

She looked back quickly as the door swung shut realizing that she was now alone with him again. She saw that he was now in front of her, but not so close as to make her uncomfortable.

"What is your name?" Eric asked softly, and Nanya realized that his voice along with his eyes were kind making her smile a little.

"Nanya." She answered softly hoping she would be allowed to leave soon. He was after all still much larger than her.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Nanya. Who is your life debt to?"

Nanya's expression changed and Eric knew he would not be getting an answer so he went on. "Never mind, it doesn't matter right now. I just wanted to tell you that I shall wait for you. If he doesn't want you when you go to him I will be here. Don't be afraid of me...please." He reached out and gently held her cheek in the palm of his hand stroking the softness of her skin with the pad of his thumb, smiling when he felt her lean into the touch, before letting it fall back to his side. With a small bow of respect he turned and left her alone in the room with nothing but her thoughts.

Without a second thought she returned to her room and went to bed not remembering why she had gone down to the kitchen in the first place. Hunger was the last thing plaguing her thoughts that night.

End of chapter 3 Feedback is appreciated. Thanks.

Also thank you to those of you who took the time to review. I really appreciate your kindness and encouragement. It does help.


End file.
